


[博君一肖] 美人骨

by Foggystorm



Category: Bjyx
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foggystorm/pseuds/Foggystorm
Summary: 双性转，舞女和白莲花，人设不重要。
Kudos: 16





	[博君一肖] 美人骨

美人骨

001

肖盏在孤巷深处抽着杆香烟，身后墙隔断了一朵糜烂的花花世界，音浪打在泥里，震进微敞的后背。

轻吐一口烟圈，烈成火的红唇被扑灭一瞬，灰白的渣滓抖落在金灿高跟鞋旁。她身上松松垮垮挂着件流银色的长裙，折射出清冷的光，投向天幕里那枚暗淡月亮便士。

"吵死了。" 肖盏狠狠地把烟往墙里杵去，火星子溅在手背上，烫地烦人。

比这更烦人的是巷口上演地八点档狗血分手大戏，听了几句飘进来的，居然还是缠缠绵绵，青春伤痛文学。

肖盏没有整理好裙子，胸脯大开，亮出微显的沟壑，挑着裙摆，蹬着软步走了出去。

到了巷口，她便看见个此生见过最美的尤物。海蓝的小裙，只窥得一小节粉藕脚踝，花边蕾丝袜盛开在深棕小皮鞋上。

可多么娇脆的嫩莲呢，怎么会，怎么会，浸了污白呢？

"没事的……你女朋友最要紧……"

"你不要怪她哦……是我自己不好……"

"马上又要考试了……别来找我了吧……"

可怜人眼里含着滚滚珠泪，似落非落地在眸里打转儿，绕是海上月也不敢如此放肆去窃取塞壬的祭品。

肖盏的现身明显让周遭凝住，随意后拨垂下的一缕青丝也引得旁人倒吸一口凉气。

白莲妹妹有些愠怒，长长的睫毛终于扑朔下几粒儿珍珠，显出原本影沉沉的眸子，那里映着肖盏肩上塌掉的一根无关紧要的系带。

落下，来拴她的心。

"伊帛……"

"别说了，你先走吧……"

伊帛软绵绵地推开了站在原地的男人，泪痕还倘在脸上，转身面向她这一方。

肖盏瞥见了，嘴角轻挑，拉回垮落到臂上的系带，向伊帛飞去个妩媚又淡然的眼风，步履不停，只留最后的一抹眼神，似拉出一条绳，要把她套在她身上。

伊帛似乎有些讶异，目送她进了夜店，心不在焉地打发掉身旁的男人，也鬼使神差般跟了上去。

002

伊帛踏进一个前所未见的世界，杂乱的光扫过眼睛，任由各色的衣，各色的味，将她推向舞池中央。

那里立着一根钢管，她站在管旁，耳畔是清一色的起哄声，笑她清纯，戏她风情不摇晃。

羞赧和恼怒冲上头脑，滚烫的血液在叫嚣。

在她快要发作的前一秒，一只冰凉的手按上脖颈，手指勾着蹭过跃动的脉搏，安抚性地点了两下。

一回头，是那抹精灿灼人的艳，被朦胧的面纱掩上一半，另一半却还化在赤霞红的眼角里。

"盏儿姑娘来了！"

"盏儿姑娘！"

……

那些人兴奋地叫喊着，目光全被夺了去。而她用蔻丹玉指轻推开她，兀自扭起藤蔓细腰，手臂攀上钢管，蹲下……

伊帛就站在人群中央，稍长的刘海儿遮住一点视野。但仍然可以瞧见不远处随着音浪晃动的银色短裙。  
堪堪遮住臀线。

浓密的卷发扫过唇上焰，呼一口气，舌尖舐过发丝，沾染上情欲燃料。

一浪接一浪，冲向眼球。

肖盏又伸出她的噬魂指，点向这里，勾得她不敢再看她，跌跌撞撞地逆流出群。

003

屋内撒了点廉香，闷头盖过床上互相试探着湿吻的人，旖旎着的水声从细小的唇缝里流出。

舌头交缠舞蹈，四瓣薄唇一开一合，拉出萎靡的银丝，滴落进胸中的沟壑。

她覆上姐姐丰腴的双峰，隔着水滑的布料揉捏着打转儿，但又不满于此，手指挑下系带，溜到羊脂玉似的肌肤上，大拇指按上双尖儿。

是含苞待放的鲜骨朵儿，还催出身下馥郁的玉露。

"姐姐怎么会跳舞给臭男人看呢？" 

伊帛离开她的唇，露出天真烂漫的模样，含笑盯着面前的美人儿。手上却毫不留情，越发凶狠地揉拧着软弹的胸脯。

剥开费事儿的衣壳儿，只留一朵霜落的玫瑰花。

肖盏环住她的柳腰，细细碎碎地吻上娇嫩的脖颈，试图挽回一点。

"姐姐可不要耍我哦，我会……"

感受到肖盏的安抚，伊帛胸膛微震，嗅到某处倾倒出的气味，兴奋地发抖，意识退到不寻常的崩溃边缘，侧过头，附在她耳畔。

"吃掉你哦……" 

手指没入湿热的花瓣儿，落荒而逃的玉露藏进了手心，一次次的深入浅出，姐姐弓起后背想跑。

伊帛把她按在软合的棉被里，一起游戏，一起沉沦，一路到底……

004

她的面庞因满足而变得红润，静静地躺着，糅合了一室内所有香甜的气息。

她注视着她。

"晚安，我的晚间爱人。"


End file.
